I Should Have Been There!
by Determine Artist
Summary: A war wages, as Prussia just been inform that his little brother, Holy Roman Empire is in it. As the battle gets worse, and has gotten no more word about his brother, he gets worried and goes out to find him.


**Author's Note:** Just so you know, this was originally supposed to go with a story that I had in mind, but it didn't work out as well and since I've gotten this much done, felt that I did a good job on this, didn't want to trash it, and felt that it could stand as its own story I figure why not and post it and see what happens. So please, don't expect any updates from this, in the near future, if I do decide to update.

* * *

><p>It was a dark and windy night, a battle rages on just below. The air thick, with scent of fried powder and death, bullets came at every angle, blood splattered all over, and thousands of hollow shells of human bodies, litter the field. Needless to say, it was a living hell; so much so that an ordinary person wouldn't even think that a heavily wounded person would brave enough running around in that, but they be wrong because that's what the personified, Prussia was doing at that very moment. Everybody, his friends, his subroutines, all had told him that it was too dangerous especially in his condition, but he didn't care; he was going to out in that no matter what. He had to, for his little brother's sake.<p>

He even didn't know that his brother, the personified Holy Roman Empire was in the battle, until some of his subordinates had mention that they had seen him. Prussia wasn't so surprised by this; knowing that his brother was very stubborn, but that's not to say, he didn't worried about him either. By the time the battle was at its absolute fiercest, the elder nation had heard no more information about his brother. This had worried him so greatly that he didn't care about his own well-being anymore, nothing else mattered, he was going to make sure that his brother was safe.

* * *

><p>By some miracle he made it, though with only some minor new wounds. As he made his way several feet away from action, he soon spotted a tiny body dressed in black clothing, lying on the ground, eyes closed, breathing heavily, and griping his chest tightly.<p>

His eyes widen, quickly he called out "BROTHER!" in panicky tone. He then went fast he could to his brother's side, prop up the younger nation's back with one arm, and asked "Brother, are you okay? Speak to me?"

Soon Holy Roman Empire slowly opening his ocean blue eyes and said "B-Broth-" suddenly he grab his mouth had gotten into a short coughing fit. When he finished, he collapsed back, on to his brother's arm, taking in more deep breaths. The Prussian nation's attention then focused on the sudden appearance crimson liquid around his brother's mouth and on his hands. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard his brother saying "B-brother" The younger nation took in a few deep breaths before asking "I kn-ow you're always-busy with yo-ur work, but can you p-please, stay he-re for awh-ile?" before finishing it off with a cough.

Prussia soon felt a tiny hand shakily grab on his shirt. He looked down, surprised to see that the younger nation's eyes was staring to form water; everybody, including himself had never know his brother to cry. His eyes soon started to mimic his brother's. His brother had always put up such a strong front that it was very easy to forget that he was still so young. He could also sense the fear that his brother, trying so strongly to masked a terrified little kid. "Sure, my awesome brother" as he tried to keep a calm voice."Th-ank you, bro-ther" Holy Roman Empire softly said, as slight smile soon crept on the younger nation's face. Suddenly Prussia felt his younger brother taking shallower breathes. At that moment, he could predicted, what was going to happen, even though he'd truly wished he couldn't.

He soon watched, as his brother used the last scraps of strength, he had left to say "Italia, I 'am sorry" Just then Holy Roman Empire's eyes closed shut, his body went limp and lifeless like an old doll.

"B-b-brother?" The eldest nation called out, but he had gotten no response. He tried again "BROTHER! WAKE UP! PLEASE! BROTHER! BROTHER! Brother! Brother!" but unfortunately had gotten the same result. At that point, he couldn't keep it in any longer, he cradle his brother's body tightly stared to sob. Suddenly from out know, the heavens had join him, sadden for the life that would never come back.

After a while, it had started to storm. Prussia soon gotten so tired that he couldn't support himself up anymore and collapse on the ground, watching the face of his late brother's head, as it slowly fade into darkness.

* * *

><p>He suddenly woken up on a soft, warm bed in a wooden room. "What-what happen? He questioned. Just then heard the door opened, in a short time, he saw his friend France. Surprised by this, he softly asked "France, what's going on? Why I 'am here?"<p>

"You were unconscious for two days Mon ami" The French nation answered, as gave soft smile.

The Prussian's eyes winded and asked "Two days? What happen and where the hell is my little brother?"

France's expression soon change into a sadden one. He then answered "Well-" suddenly pausing.

"Well? Well, what? Tell me, where is he!" Prussia commanded.

"Well" pausing again for a brief time, as he looked off at another direction before continuing "I 'am certain that you already know of your brother's death?"

"Yeah, I knew that, already!" Prussian said in a slight angered tone. Quite honestly, he didn't want to be reminded of that, at all. It was the one worst days in his life, that he would never forget, though he doubt that he would ever forget it, he didn't think that any normal person would too, if they had gone, what he went through. He wished very deeply that it was a just bad dream and that he would wake up any minute now and see his brother still alive, awesome, and fighting awesomely, but he knew all too well that was just useless wishing. "I mean, where hell is his body?"

"Well, when we brought you two back here, everybody was debating on what to do with his body. By the time I'd heard this, I stole the body and hidden it in a sealed coffin in a secluded location in the forest. I know you would want to bury it, yourself. I'll tell you were it is"

"Why couldn't you take me there yourself?"

"Well" pausing for a second before continuing, as mix emotions was shown on his face "JE SUIS DESOLE, I WAS THE ONE WHO KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

"What?"

"That night, I stabbed a small soldier that I assume was my enemy. It was couldn't see that night, but I 'am certain that the soldier stabbed was your little brother!"

At that moment, Prussia turn his head from the French man and said "No, you shouldn't be the one that's sorry. I should have been with him. I had known he was in that war, but I did nothing!"

"I see, but"

Prussia then face back at France, with a gentile smile. "France?"

"Oui?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Could you tell Italy, what had happen to Holy Roman Empire and tell her that he said that he was sorry?" The French man gave his friend a confused glance. "I think she should know and Holy Roman Empire's last words was that he was telling Italy that he was sorry"

"Oui, I'll do it"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Okay, this was so sad that it almost made me cry and I 'am usually tough nut to crack, but you guys are the real judges of this story. Anyways I hope it wasn't unreadable sad for guys and that you like it or at the very least it didn't suck, too badly. Oh? And by the way, I 'am fully aware that I made Prussia, out of character in here, with the whole lack of him being vain, in all; that's because I thought it would make him more realistic, that way. I mean think about, we act differently in different situations, so I would think that the same will be with Prussia.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome, even though this didn't work out as well, I still want to get better at my writing.


End file.
